


Letters to Friends

by Emma_writes_things



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_writes_things/pseuds/Emma_writes_things
Summary: Letters between Annie and Peeta
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: The Hunger Games 2019 Season of Hope Holiday Gift Exchange





	Letters to Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrikeTeamDelta (panicsdownpour)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicsdownpour/gifts).



Dear Peeta,

Thank you for the invitation to spend Yule with you and Katniss, but I think its best if Finnick and I stay home. It's been hard with a new baby and I'm not afraid to admit we are more than a little exhausted.

I wouldn't change it for anything though- I love him more than anything, maybe more then Finnick (don't tell him that). He's gotten so big since we last spoke, he rolled over onto his back all by himself yesterday, you'd think he won first place in a race the way Finnick cheered.

He's...he's doing better. Sometimes he won't sleep for days, but you know that. Thank you for being there with his recovery, it means a lot to him that he has someone who went through the same thing. Does your leg still ache? He complains that in the deep cold days he can still feel his foot, but it's been gone for months. Any suggestions on how to help?

Tell Katniss that her recipe for water duck was delicious, and very well received- Mags has asked for it at least once a week.

We miss you,

All our love,

Annie

_Annie,_

_I'm glad you're staying at home to relax. And he rolled over! That's amazing! Make sure you still sleep, I remember mom was always tired with my little brothers. I don't think we will have any, there's been too much that happened for it. Maybe in a few years, but for now...for now, we are just getting to know each other again._

_As for Finnick's foot, take the metal one-off and massage the space- I know it sounds weird, but when I ache and it just won't go away Katniss will lay me down after we remove the metal leg and she'll massage the space. Believe me it works. Sometimes the brain just doesn't realize there isn't a leg anymore and sends signals through the nerve endings that something is there._

_Katniss laughed when I told her, she wants you to send that fish dish we had last time. The one with the soft white flaked fish, I'm going to send you my families bread recipe. We've been using since before the games began._

_I think I'm going to start baking again, not for profit but to make sure everyone has bread to eat at least._

_Happy Yule!_

_Peeta_

Peeta,

Sorry, this is short, the bread was a disaster! Finnick managed to somehow burn it but also have it raw on the inside. I think this next time we'll take our time and do it properly.

The massage worked, thank you so much for that. It got him out of a few dark days.

Will write more in the new year.

All our love,

Annie

She was laughing as she sent the letter off, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she turned back to see the disaster in her kitchen.   
  


Finnick was frowning at the blackened disaster of a loaf in the centre of the table. He was picking at the loaf, trying to find someplace between the burnt crust and still gooey inside that could be edible. Smiling she walked over to him, stretching up to kiss his cheek. “So the bread didn't turn out. We can try again.”

“It's just bread, I should have been able to make bread.” he picked up the knife and was tapping it with growing force onto the loaf.

“Finnick, it's the first time we tried. I wasn't expecting miracles.”

“But it's just bread.” he was breaking the pieces off now with each swing, more pressure was forced onto the blade.

Annie put her hand over Finnicks and gripped it tight, “Finnick, calm down. Mags?” The old woman nodded, picking up the sleeping baby and leaving the kitchen, closing the door softly behind her. “Finnick, I need you to calm down.”

He didn't hear her, continuing to stare down at the bread.

“Finnick? Tell me what's going on? We can throw out the bread.”

He mumbled something, eyes wide as he stared without seeing.

Annie leaned closer, lowering her voice. “Finnick, what is wrong?”

he mumbled an answer again, the knife clattering to the counter as he scrubbed frantically at his face.

Annie took a deep breath and a stepped back before clearing her throat. “Finnick Odair, what is going on?”

“Snow will be disappointed.”

“Snow? Finnick, Snow has been dead for over a year.”

he was shaking his head, sweaty palms running down his thighs as she stepped back from the table. “He'll be disappointed, I can't disappoint him.”

Annie stayed where she was, keeping the table between them in case he became a violent episode. “Finnick, Snow is dead. You can't disappoint him.”

“No, no! He'll hurt you, threaten to hurt, he can't hurt you.” His back hit the closed door and he slid to the ground, “He can't hurt you. He can't hurt you.” hands covered his eyes as his body shook with sobs.

Annie moved towards him, hand outstretched to gently rest on his shoulder. When he continued to sob she moved to sit in front of him, hand staying on his shoulder as the other supported her on his bent knee. “Finnick, Finnick look at me?”

He shook his head.

“Finnick, can you feel my hand?” she moved her left hand to rest on top of his right.

A nod, he moved his hand on top of hers.

“Can you feel it? My ring?”

she looked down at her hand as his finger traced the polished wooden ring. “Do you remember carving it? After Snow died, and you finally came home? You and Peeta walked the beach in front of the house and found the old driftwood. Do you remember?”

His voice was quiet, “It was cold.”

She nodded, “That's right, it was cold. It was early spring when they came here. Do you remember why they were here?”

“Thomas.”

“That's right, baby Thomas. He wasn't here yet, but we were having a party for him. Do you remember that Katniss made him? What Peeta made him?”

A shuddering breath, “Who makes a longbow for a baby?”

Annie laughed quietly, remember the look of indignation as Finnick tried to thank Katniss for the totally inappropriate gift. “You were so mad! Peeta made him that blanket, remember? The yellow one with the soft trim.”

Finnick smiled, hand tightening on her own. They were quiet for a few heartbeats until he looked up at her. “Annie?”

She smiled, “Yes love?”

“Thank you.” he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and drawing comfort from her arms.

Eventually, years from now as they bring their third child into the world, Snow will be a memory that haunts the nightmares less and the waking moments once a year. Eventually, years from now once Finnick has mastered the bread recipe and makes it daily, they will look back on this moment and smile.

For now, they hold each other close, listening to Mags and Thomas babble in the other room. Finnick runs his hands across Annie's wrists as she hums a quiet song to him. It may not be a good day or a bad day but it is another day. Another day without Snow, without the games, without the threat of their family being torn apart. Another day where they go to bed together, Finnick and Annie curled up beside each other, Thomas in the basinet beside them. Another day where something may go wrong, but it's another day they're alive, breathing a sigh of relief as they simply _live_.


End file.
